Conociendo A Los Granger
by Meteor Beat
Summary: PrePrequela de Los Nuevos 3 de Hogwarts mucho antes de que nacieran los nuevos 3, Harry y Hermione les dicen a los padres de esta sobre su boda, solo que Ron termina en más problemas de los que quería.
1. Chapter 1

**Incluso antes de que les dijeran a sus maridos el que estaban embarazadas, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que avisarle a los padres de esta de que se iban a casar... solo de que las cosas no salieron tan bien como querían, mejor pasenle y veanlo por ustedes mismos.**

**Conociendo A Los Granger**

Primer Día

No, éste no es el número 4 de Privet Drive, afortunadamente nuestro cuatro ojos favorito hacia varios años que finalmente había conseguido su libertad y junto con su amigo Ron habían rentado un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos del callejón Diagon; diversos problemas graves como dementores, mortífagos y vendedores de puerta en puerta no se acercaban a ese departamento¿quién puede estar tan loco como para meterse en un departamento de solteros?

Hasta entonces la vida había sido bastante sencilla, sin complicaciones, nada de exámenes, Ron viviendo de la fortuna de Harry, el joven Potter formalizando su relación con Hermione, Ron tratando de soportar a Draco como futuro cuñado y teniendo como novia formal a Luna, la cual fue presentada ante sus hermanos ante la algarabía de su madre, no cabe mencionar que tan bien se llevan ambas mujeres; en fin, cosas comunes y corrientes, hasta aquél día Sábado por la mañana en la que encontramos a nuestro par de haraganes, quiero decir, magos jóvenes en su apartamento.

-----

Harry no podía mantenerse quieto por un segundo, los nervios le estaban sacando canas prematuras con todas las posibilidades que aparecían en su mente, desde la muerte hasta la tortura y despues muerte, esta era la pesadilla más grande por el momento para Harry desde que supo que Barney y Los Teletubbies se habían aliado y declarado la guerra al mundo Muggle; su pesadilla era incluso más horrible que eso, y su amigo del alma estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Ron estaba más que cansado despues de la cita de ayer con Luna, y es que la chica era hiperactiva al extremo; leyendo una revista acostado en el sofá oía y veía como su amigo Harry daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala, las primeras tres horas no le importó, sabía que estaba nervioso, pero ya cuando esas tres horas se volvieron seis horas esto ya pasaba los extremos de paciencia aumentados de Ron tras más de cinco años de salir con Luna oficialmente; con una enorme vena pulsante en su cabeza Ron le aventó su revista a Harry dándole con gran tino en la nuca mandándolo al suelo.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO HARRY?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo calmarme"

"Oh vamos, no es como aquella vez que fue cumpleaños de Hermione y lo olvidaste por completo"

"No, mucho peor que eso" exclamó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué puede ser más temible que la furia de Hermione?"

"Bueno¿recuerdas que hace dos días Hermione y yo salimos juntos y no volví hasta el siguiente día?"

"Si, Luna y yo aprovechamos bastante bien ese tiempo"

"Oye¡no quiero detalles!"

"Continua Harry"

"Ah, sí, bueno… yo le… propuse matrimonio y dijo que sí" los ojos de Ron se abrieron por completo ante esa noticia monumental, antes de tomar a Harry en un abrazo que dejaría orgullosa a su madre.

"¡POR FIN SE TE HIZO COMPADRE!" tras unos cuantos años en el que estuvo algo enamorado de Hermione Ron se había ido con Luna esperando el momento de que alguno de sus dos amigos de toda la vida le dijeran esa noticia.

"Este, sí, bueno, deseo que tu seas mi padrino de bodas"

"Pues claro, oye¿eso era lo que te tenía preocupado?"

"No precisamente, veras… Hermione no les ha mencionado a sus padres acerca de nuestra relación, y no estamos seguros de cómo van a reaccionar"

"¿Y que piensas hacer respecto a eso? Ellos lo comprenderán"

"Ron… estamos hablando de los padres de Hermione Granger"

"Oh, cierto… fuiste una gran persona en vida Harry" dijo Ron con una mano suya en el hombro de su amigo.

"¡TODAVIA NO ESTOY MUERTO¡Lo que quiero es que vayas con nosotros¡Serás nuestro apoyo moral¡Por favor!" Harry se arrodilló ante un sorprendido Ron.

"¿QUE YO QUÉ? Ni en tus sueños Potter" dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos "Mi respuesta es no y no me van a sacar de allí"

-----

"Luna, trata de entender, te veré la próxima semana… ¡No¡No estoy saliendo con alguien a tus espaldas! Solo iré a la casa de Hermione junto con Harry y ella… ¡TE REPITO QUE NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO!... ¡LUNA, NO ES NECESARIO QUE VENGAS, EN SERIO!... ¡LUNA, LUNA, LUNA!" desde el otro lado del teléfono celular se oyó como Luna colgó el teléfono; Ron solo suspiró apagando el celular en su mano izquierda "toma Harry, ya acabé" dijo mientras Harry tomaba el celular y lo ponía en su propia chamarra "ahora, si fueran tan amables ¡DE DESATARME EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!" gritó Ron luchando contra las extremamente fuertes cuerdas con las que Hermione y Harry lo habían envuelto como gusano.

"Muchas gracias Ron por acompañarnos" dijo Hermione sosteniendo un lado del palo en el que traían colgando a Ron como la presa del día.

"¡NO VOY, ME LLEVAN¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A SCOTLAND YARD, A SUPERMAN, SPIDERMAN, LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO, LA PGR, QUIEN SEA!" gritó Ron moviéndose para todos lados mientras llegaban frente a la casa de los padres de Hermione.

"Bien, llegamos¡HARRY NO HUYAS!"

"¿Estas segura de que sí me van a aceptar?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ellos te querrán tanto como yo… bueno no, eso sería demasiado extraño y no quiero que mi madre me robe a mi esposo" mientras ambos prometidos se encontraban hablando, cierto pelirrojo aprovechaba la oportunidad para escaparse de allí arrastrándose como gusanito por la calle.

"Pasito tun tun, pasito tun tun" con un poco de suerte y podía llegar al metro pensó él antes de que el pie de Hermione lo hiciera colocarse derecho frente a la puerta "no se por que pero se que algo verdaderamente malo va a pasar" dijo en voz alta Ron.

"No seas negativo compadre, todo va a salir de lo mejor" dijo Harry mientras Hermione tocaba el timbre de la puerta; al abrirse esta ambos señores Granger la abrieron encontrándose con su hija, su prometido y su amigo.

"Hija mía, que gusto de verte, pasa y siéntate, tu también Ron, adelante" dijo la mamá mientras hacía pasar a Hermione, el papá tomó a Ron y lo llevó a cuestas, solo que cuando Harry iba a dar un paso hacia la casa la puerta se cerró en su cara.

"A mi también me da gusto verlos" dijo apagado Harry resbalándose por la puerta.

-----

"Harry¿Qué hacías allá afuera?" preguntó Hermione viendo como su novio entraba a la casa por una de las ventanas laterales.

"Eh, creo que tus padres no me vieron" dijo antes de tropezarse con el marco de la ventana cayendo de cara a suelo "estoy bien, estoy bien" dijo con dos curitas en cruz en la cara sentándose a un lado de sus amigos.

"Dinos hija" empezó el padre despues de que la mamá les sirvió te, claro que Ron la estaba tomando con un popote ya que no lo habían desatado aun "¿a que debemos tu visita?"

"Papá, Mamá, les tengo un aviso importante… me voy a casar" dijo con una enorme sonrisa con un Harry igualmente feliz a su lado; ambos padres pestañearon antes de que varios balones llenos de confeti y serpentinas se abrieran sobre ellos.

"¡Hermione, cariño, es genial!" dijo la Mamá abrazando a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Ron, bienvenido a la familia!" dijo el padre ante el desconcierto del trío dorado.

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras los padres felicitaban a su hija y a quien pensaban que iba a ser el yerno.

"Oigan, pero, pero, pero… oh, demonios" dijo Ron mientras los otros cuatro se iban a otro lado a hablar "oigan¡que alguien me desate en este instante!"

**Pobre Ron, si no le pasa una cosa le pasa otra; para todos aquellos que están deseando la continuación de Una Comida Con Los Amigos, les tengo la noticia de que sí voy a continuar; para comentarios, regaños y todo lo demas mándenme sus comentarios, los estaré esperando.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiquito pero divertido, al menos eso creo, espero que ha ustedes les guste este pedacito, pero es lo único que me ha salido en las últimas semanas, pero espero que les saque algunas cuantas risas hasta el siguiente upload, que no tardará tanto, lo juro.**

**Kpcd Kent: Meh, gracias or el comment, ojala te guste el que sigue.**

**lanyera: Bueno, ellos tienen sus razones, pero que bueno que te gustó.**

**briads16: Continuo, continuo, trabajo, trabajo, pero me da tanta flojera.**

**sakuragui: tu ya sabes todo lo que tengo que decir de todas maneras brother.**

**Mina202: Yo tampoco creo que sean de mucha ayuda, pero bueno.**

**Capítulo 2: Odio mi vida. **

Ron movió su cuello hacia ambos lados tratando de que los músculos se alivianaran, estar dormido en el suelo no era una experiencia muy saludable; Ron solo suspiró mientras caminaba por la casa de los Granger recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Definitivamente todo era culpa de Harry, no sabía el porqué pero debía de serlo¿de que otra manera se podía explicar el hecho de que repentinamente era considerado el prometido de su mejor amiga?

Definitivamente todo era culpa de Harry, eso que ni que, ahora solo tenía que saber de que forma salirse del problema sin perder ningún miembro de su cuerpo.

Suspirando de nueva cuenta Ron recordó exactamente lo que había acontecido la noche anterior.

-----

La casa era linda, se dijo Ron mientras caminaban por los diferentes corredores de la casa de dos pisos de los Granger, era una típica casa muggle, lo que sea que eso fuera, Ron no tenía mucha experiencia con los objetos muggle, aun cuando su padre era un loco aficionado de las cosas muggle.

"Muy bien, aquí tienen, el cuarto de Hermione" dijo el señor Granger mientras abría la puerta, al principio Ron pensó que vería el clásico cuarto de una chica con cosas rosas y muchos peluches, claro que esa idea se esfumó cuando se vio atacado por una montaña de libros que lo enterró en un segundo que salieron de la puerta.

"¡Auxilio!" dijo Ron mientras Hermione lo sacaba de la montaña tomándolo por las cuerdas, su padre entonces soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Lo siento, esa era la biblioteca de Hermione" dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta viendo como es que los libros eran demasiados para el pobre cuarto "este es el cuarto de Hermione… creo" dijo abriendo un poco la puerta viendo efectivamente que era el cuarto correcto "bueno, que duerman bien" dijeron los padres antes de que empujaran adentro al pelirrojo y la castaña ante las miradas confundidas del trío dorado.

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes harry, te tenemos un cuarto especial para ti" dijeron los padres antes de aventarlo dentro del cuarto de escobas dejando a Harry en la oscuridad; el azabache solo encogió los hombros.

"Es más grande que la alacena de los Dursley" dijo antes de quedarse dormido parado.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa, en el cuarto de Hermione, ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo la cama frente a ellos, para no ver la cama Ron se quedó viendo alrededor del cuarto, muchos libros, uno que otro póster de Harry… más libros, libros, una foto de Harry, Ron y Hermione juntos que hizo sonreír un poco a Ron antes de que se acordara de que la sangre ya no le llegaba al cuerpo y se estaba poniendo azul y a punto de desmayarse "¡Me muero!"

"¡Lo siento tanto Ron!" dijo su amiga dejándolo libre por fin de sus ataduras.

"¿Eres tu mamá? No quiero ir hoy a la escuela" dijo Ron con los ojos en forma de espirales tendido en el suelo.

"Perdóname, no pude decir nada para detener el malentendido, mañana lo haremos" dijo Hermione volteando hacia su cama empezando a cambiarse para dormir solo que cuando volteó Ron se le quedó mirando completamente rojo; lo siguiente que Ron supo fue que tenía una enorme marca roja en la cara en forma de la mano de Hermione.

"Me hubiera dicho que me volteara, nadie me quiere" dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba en el suelo; decidiendo que cualquier otro lugar era mejor para dormir abrió la puerta del cuarto solo para chocar de lleno con barrotes de acero dejándolo un poco chato; Ron parpadeó un par de instantes viendo la nota pegada a los barrotes

'Que descansen, deseamos ser abuelos' poniendo a Ron todavía más rojo "odio… mi vida" dijo dejándose caer sobre el suelo con una pequeña sábana y almohada cerrando los ojos para dormir antes de que un pequeño copo de nieve cayera sobre su cara; en ese momento Ron abrió los ojos par ver como es que la ventana (con barrotes) estaba abierta dejando pasar decenas de copos de nieve "Odio… mi vida" repitió Ron mientras dos ríos parecían salir de sus ojos.

-----

Ron estornudó de nueva cuenta mientras jalaba su pobre sábana por el corredor hasta el baño, realmente necesitaba un baño caliente para quitarse toda la nieve que tenía en la pijama, solo que antes de poder llegar al baño se encontró sujeto por los aires y frente a él la mismísima cara del infierno con forma de Harry Potter.

"¡NO ME MATES!" dijo Ron moviendo los brazos tan rápido como un colibrí.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?" la voz de Harry haría incluso hacer correr de miedo a Voldemort.

"¡YO NO HICE NADA, TE LO JURO!" antes de que pasara algo más Ron logró ver las palabras 'Hogwarts: La Historia' antes de que el libro hiciera contacto con la cabeza de Harry mandándolo al suelo.

"Harry¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer conclusiones apresuradas?" dijo Hermione con el libro en una mano mientras que con la otra arrastraba a un Harry desmayado lejos del lugar dejando a un pobre Ron traumatizado de por vida.

-----

"Joven Ron¿se siente bien?" El padre de Hermione le preguntó al verlo como es que se arrastraba hasta la sala en donde los cuatro familiares se encontraban.

"Alguien máteme, por favor" dijo mientras intentaba convertir la cuerda de la persiana en un nudo de ahorcado y solo la rápida acción de Hermione y Harry lo lograron salvar antes de jalarlo hacia otro cuarto.

"Es un chico muy extraño¿no cariño?"

"Todo es mejor que Harry Potter, después de todo no podemos dejar que nuestra hija sufra las consecuencias de morir a manos de Voldemort.


End file.
